harveystudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Harvey
Samantha Michelle Harvey (born May 31, 1994), is an American singer and actress. She is the younger sister of Harvey Studios founder Douglas Harvey. Samantha made her debut as an actress in the 2008 comedy film The Gift and has since appeared in starring roles in the 2014 thrillers One Left and Run Little Girl In addition to films, she is a singer (her primary career path) and will collaborate with her brother on songs for various films. Their upcoming collaboration is a song called "Little Girl's Lullaby" from the 2014 film Run Little Girl. Early Life Samantha was born in Binghamton, NY on May 31st 1994 to Karen and Paul Harvey. She is the younger sister of Harvey Studios founder Douglas Harvey - they are about five and a half years apart. Samantha found herself honing her talents as a singer at a very young age and has kept up with her music career throughout her life. She was part of her high school chorale, gaining several solos, and played roles in various school musicals. She was also a part of a performance at the Endicott Performing Arts Center, which has also featured many performances by fellow Harvey Studios alumnus Lindsay Cupelo. When her brother began building Harvey Studios into a complete production and publishing company, Samantha became moderately involved in various projects. She appeared in several old short films made by Douglas Harvey at the very start of his career. These films have been in storage for well over a decade, but may see the light of day in the future. Although she has acted in her brother's films, she considers herself to be primarily a singer and is pursuing a career in the music industry either as a singer or as a music teacher. Career In 2008, Samantha and her brother collaborated on a comedy short film called The Gift. The short was filmed and released within 24 hours and sparked the siblings' professional relationship. In addition to her acting talents, she is also loaning her vocals to several companion songs to be produced with future Harvey Studios releases. In early 2014, Samantha returned to acting with a starring role in the short film One Left. After a year of pre-production with rotating actors, Douglas decided to have his sister play the main role in the short thriller. The film was shot on January 12th, 2014 and was released on January 24th, 2014. In the film, Samantha plays an unnamed woman who wakes up in a stranger's house with no knowledge of who she is or what is happening to her. She finds a knife in her hands - a weapon used in a recent murder - and is terrorized by a mysterious caller who knows more than he lets on. With only ten questions available to her in order to solve the mystery, the young girl takes drastic measures to ensure her survival and clear her name. Samantha also has a cameo as the news reporter in her brother's 2014 no-dialogue short thriller Hush. Also in 2014, she will star in the upcoming short thriller film Run Little Girl, a longer and more ambitious project than any of the productions she's been involved with before. In this film, she will play the titular "Little Girl", who witnesses a drug deal across the street from her home. A sadistic drug lord, played by her brother, finds out her involvement and tells her that the deal was in fact a theft. He tasks Little Girl with hunting down the thieves and bringing them to justice in order to spare her life and pay her dues for unwittingly becoming involved in the drug circle's affairs. For Run Little Girl, she will collaborate with her brother on a song ("Little Girl's Lullaby") that will be featured in the film and as a standalone single, thus propelling her singing career. Personal Life Filmography Also includes video game credits. Discography *''Run Little Girl (soundtrack)'' - Song: "Little Girl's Lullaby", main vocals Related Links Category:Actors Category:Talent Category:Singers